


: dnf : [A] : heatwaves :

by dnf_forever



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ;(, Based on a Glass Animals Song, Boys Kissing, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Heatwaves, Hurt GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Kissing, M/M, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Singing, Somewhat angsty?, Tags Are Hard, kinda sad but happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnf_forever/pseuds/dnf_forever
Summary: this was before we knew dre could singi predicted it yall
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 35
Collections: My DNF Fluffshots





	: dnf : [A] : heatwaves :

**Author's Note:**

> this is rlly old n bad but someone might think its ok so i post it :]
> 
> tw?// mentioned cat death :[

Dream's heart felt heavy with guilt as he watched Sapnap gently caress George's soft, brown hair.

"It's gonna be alright, Georgie.." Sapnap's tone was sweet and comforting, making his words believable. Dream really wished he knew how to speak like that but sadly for him, his soft side just.. ceased to exist after 'the incident'. It broke him and his emotions, even when it came to George. He hated it with a burning passion.

George's cat had passed away. He had been in a depression for the past few days, days which felt like mere blurs to the devastated brunette. Dream and Sapnap were concerned, so they visited George, and opening up about losing him was just something he couldn't handle. There was something he wanted in that moment, though, the one thing that could truly comfort him.

His eyes grazed over his surroundings to find dream, his head down in an emotion george couldn't find the words to describe. He loved Sapnap, but a genuine part of his mind wished dream would be the one whose arms he were in. He wished that the voice that was comforting him was Dream's soothing one. He tried to suppress those thoughts, the ones about his feelings for Dream, but with the flood of emotions he was going through, he just.. couldn't. He wanted- No, needed to do something about it.

"I'm okay now.." George's voice was shaky but sincere as he wiped the tears off of his cheeks. He felt Sapnap's grip on him loosen. George sat up, eagerly. Sapnap was going to leave about an hour ago at that point, so he hugged george once more and began hesitantly walking to the front door.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Sapnap stopped at the door and patiently looked back at George. George quickly nodded and waved goodbye.

A few seconds later, Dream got up to leave but George grabbed his wrist suddenly, stopping him. In surprise, Dream turned around. 

His face lit up at the touch, but he kept his head down. He didn't want George to see the damp stains on his cheeks, caused by a flood of tears filled with guilt and.. jealousy? He truly wished he was the one holding George, comforting him. It was all he dreamed of; lightly whispering soft sentences of encouragement into the brunette's ear, and planting light kisses on his forehead as he held him tightly.

"We need to talk.." George gulped nervously, politely tugging at dream's wrist, motioning for him to sit back down. He complied.

"Listen, Clay.." A pink hue overcame dream's face at the mention of his 'real' name. George never calls him Clay. He immediately realized this was serious, slight anxiety filled his heart, making it beat faster as worried thoughts filled his mind. Is he mad at me because I couldn't be there for him? 

"I.." George struggled to find the words to say it. I think I love you. He thought for a second. He pulled his phone out and hastily started typing. Dream looked up, confused. 

(START PLAYING HEATWAVES HERE IF YOU WANT, PREPARE TO ADJUST READING SPEED LMAO)

The beat of a familiar song started playing.

"This song.." George paused.

"It sums up.. exactly what I need to tell you."

They listened as the song began. Dream looked up at George, face flushing as he quickly recognized the beat. George was too busy nervously looking down at his fidgeting hands to realize.

"Sometimes all I think about is you,  
Late nights in the middle of june,  
Heatwaves been fakin' me out.."

"Can't make you happier now.." Dream mumbled along, barely loud enough for George to hear, trying to hold tears back before they fell again. Dream silently sniffled as George hugged him, tenderly. Long moments of comfortable silence passed over until George pulled away from the hug, the song still playing in the background.

"I don't... I don't expect you to feel the same way I just.. I needed to-" George's pained voice was interrupted by a soft sensation on his lips. His eyes opened wider in disbelief as he comprehended the situation, eagerly closing them and melting into the kiss. Dream pulls away after what felt like forever. George can't help but miss the sweet feeling of Dream's lips against his own. He anticipated the next lyric of the song.

"You look so broken when you cry.." They both sang along to the melody.

"One more and then I'll say goodbye." Dream sang, beautifully, as George gazed into his emerald green eyes before they both leaned in, reconnecting their lips for the last time that night.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if it was bad i didnt read through it lul


End file.
